random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweg Dragon
Sweg Dragon's stuff Written by TimewornKaiju. Like TimewornKaiju, Sweg Dragon used a lot of stuff. And some of those stuff were used in the deleted rounds, never to be recovered, if ever, again. This list will list most of his weapons, summons, forms, and abilities that he has used since Round 45 and onwards. As a dragon, Sweg Dragon and all of his forms are immune to Snuffles' Spiritual Hyperdeath attack. The Great Leviathan Sweg's first form after he has returned on Round 45. It's a space beast an ancient celestial deity capable of swallowing souls in a matter of seconds. With only one hidden weakness, this creature is nearly indestructible... nearly. *'Space-Time Rift:' The Great Leviathan has the ability to create cracks in time and space. It uses these to attack something that's in another dimension or uses them to do other stuff. *'Rift Beam Burst:' The Great Leviathan slashes a hole through time and space itself, creating an unstoppable Rift Beam Burst. If attacked at all, the massive power of the Rift Beam will be unleashed, instantly decimating anything it touches. *'Immortal Coil:' Coil = "a length of something wound or arranged in a spiral or sequence of rings." Every turn (or every time Sweg posts), The Great Leviathan's constriction will get tighter and tighter, slowly constricting the victim until their entire body pops under the pressure. *'Spiked Tail:' The tip of the Great Leviathan's tail is sharp. It can use this to brutally impale something. Adaptive Ability The Great Leviathan's signature ability. To quote TV Tropes: "This is an enemy whose power is to adapt to any power used against it." Once it's attacked, the Great Leviathan automatically assumes the form of whatever attacks it. Nuke it from orbit? Now it's a radioactive beast capable of wrecking everything with radiation! Infect it with a supernatural plague, now it's a hideous monster that can spread pandemics like it was Pestilence, Horseman of the Apocalypse. Blast it with pure evil, now it's an evil force beyond any other. *'Fission Leviathan:' So, you nuked it from orbit because "it's the only way to be sure"? WRONG!! Did you see that? It just ate the nuke! **'Radiation:' In this form, the Great Leviathan is continuously emitting lethal amounts of radiation. However, lucky for them, the players all appear to be too powerful to kill with mere radiation. Therefore, all it does is weaken players and entities a considerable amount. **'Atomic Breath:' The Great Leviathan unleashes a massive plume of atomic energy at its target, just like Godzilla. *'Black Hole Leviathan:' So, you surrounded that thing inside a Crusher Barrier, which is a barrier that crushes anything inside it by imploding. The Crusher Barrier has an immense crushing strength... you know what else has an immense crushing strength? BLACK HOLES!! **'Projectile Immunity:' Any non-melee attacks used against the Great Leviathan will be absorbed by its immense, crushing gravitational pull. NOTHING can escape it. So attack it if you dare! *'Hyperdeath Leviathan:' So, you decided to use an attack that severely damage the soul of an opponent, but also sacrifices some of your own life force? You... you just pointlessly wasted your own life force, you know... and now that thing is made of Pure Energy™! **'Sweg Dragon:' "...Why, thank you, Snuffles, for the new ability." **'Elemental Intangibility:' The power to become an element to simulate intangibility. In this case, the Great Leviathan is made of pure energy, in order to become intangible to everything, except for energy-based attacks. *'Nemesis Plague Leviathan:' So, you decided to infect Mr. Space Serpent with a supernatural plague that would turn anyone into a living shadow. Plus, your buddy dropped a multitude of diseases that came from SCP wiki, and... what have you done!?! KILL IT WITH FIRE!! **That's right, folks. Not even the normally unstoppable Shadow Plague is able to kill the Great Leviathan! (All thanks to it confusing the plague with the Shadow Plague from Plague Inc., instead of the other one. It has achieved something out of its own confusion, didn't it?). **'Disease Absorption:' Now that the Great Leviathan has become a living disease, It can absorb the effects of other diseases to boost its own strength. *'Dark Plasma Leviathan:' So, you launched too many attacks against the Great Leviathan, so many that it decided to rage quit. And once it returned after skipping a round, it decided to bring up an attack that it thinks it's the most beneficial one. **It brought up a laser that's made of evil, and that laser's also electrified. And then... now it's an Evil Electric Darkness Serpent! What an awesome combination! **'Dark Plasma Energy Blast:' Captain Obvious says, "it's a blast of pure Dark Plasma Energy." **'Molecular Transport Disruptor:' An object designed to disrupt space-bending abilities. When anyone tries to teleport, or shift their matter in any way, the molecular disruptor will cause excruciating, immobilizing pain. **'The Long Dark:' The Great Leviathan unleashes all of its Dark Plasma from its body. This transforms it back into its default form, but there's a side effect: The entire battlefield and all dimensions linked to it are now shrouded in darkness. ***''(TimewornKaiju's note: This attack wasn't named by Sweg Dragon, so I decided to give it a name. And trivia: This name's a reference to a video game called The Long Dark).'' Passive abilities *If a lame attack (intentionally very weak attack), such as poking it with a stick, is used against it, then it'll transform into a form that's not-so-weak at all. For example, if someone throws a snowball at it, then it'll become the Frost Leviathan that's capable of bringing eternal winter to the Sahara Desert. *'Weaknesses:' **If it switches to a type that's weak against itself, like Dragon-type, then it'll take super-effective damage from the same attack after it has transformed. However, if the same attack hits it again, then the attack's original damage will be halved. **A continuously repeating barrage of super-effective attacks, such as Fire-Water-Grass, will greatly reduce its HP. Dark Tiahamut A dark amalgamation of the 2 most feared dragons to ever exist. (Tiamat and Bahamut). *'Regenerative Cranium Addition:' The power to grow a new head after decapitation. "Cut off one head, and two more shall take its place." - HYDRA motto, Marvel. *'Proton Blast:' This special attack, launched by all 6 of its heads, disassembles its target atom by atom, meaning nothing is immune to it. (Except when something turns out to have Disintegration Immunity). *'Tail Blade:' Similar to the Great Leviathan, the tip of the Dark Tiahamut's tail is a sword. It can use this to brutally cut something in half. *'Fire Heads:' Playing with Fire. **'Incineration Immunity:' Because you kill a hydra by cutting off its heads then burning them, the Fire Heads can act as a countermeasure against this. They're immune to being killed with fire, and such, if just one of these heads survive, then the other heads will regenerate! *'Water Heads:' Making a Splash. **'Atlantis-Killer Tsunami:' A tidal wave so immense and so vast it's capable of sinking entire cities with ease. *'Lightning Heads:' Shock and Awe. * Earth Heads: Dishing Out Dirt. **'Gaia's Thorns:' A series of massive, ancient plants able to absorb any water and use it as nutrients. *'Light Heads:' Light 'em Up. **'Light Blast:' Captain Obvious says, "it's a blast made of pure light energy." *'Dark Heads:' Casting a Shadow. **'Dark Divider:' It's been rumored that this ability can rip a shadow entity in two. But hey, it's just a myth, right? RIGHT!?! *'Infinity Corona:' An ancient remnant of a supernova which has essentially limitless heat. Created by combining the Fire Heads with Dark Heads and Light Heads. *'Elemental Blast:' A blast composed of all 6 elements. *'Dark World Thorns:' A blatant ripoff of Red Miles. An attack imitated from the Red Miles from Homestuck. It's been rumored that these massive tendrils of pure darkness are more than enough to counteract the Red Miles. They can infect the victim's body, spreading their toxic dark energy throughout it like a virus, destroying them from the inside. *'Blue Fire Heads:' Created from fusing the Fire Heads and the Water Heads. Playing with Hydrofire. *'Weakness:' If you burn its heads (except for the Fire Head) immediately after cutting them, they won't regenerate. If it has no Fire Heads, then this lizard would've been dead by now. HYDRA ACN Draconium Tank After summoning the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret Tank, Sweg Dragon used his last bit of energy to fuse with it, in order to form a new, even stronger weapon. A massive, nearly impenetrable dragon mecha with unheard amounts of power. And since Sweg fused with it, this massive tank is now his corporeal body, or rather, his being. As it's a brand-new weapon, it has several new tricks up its sleeve that the regular ACN Turret Tank didn't. *'Superlaser:' A single laser blast of incredible power. *'Corona Beam:' A really hot fire blast that can incinerate swarm entities. *'Power Conversion Chamber:' Once something is shoved inside it, it'll be ground down into nothing but pure energy, and said energy will be used to power the tank and give it the traits of whatever it just converted into fuel. *'Space-Time Transport Portal:' The Draconium Tank uses the energy stored in it, in order to open a massive portal to summon an enormous object. *'Mass Absorption:' After absorbing Btd456Creeper's Grey Goo, the Draconium Tank has gained the ability to absorb the mass of whatever comes into contact with it. *'Solar Flare:' The Draconium Tank causes a giant solar explosion and release massive amounts of energy, incinerating anything that stands in its way. *'Hyperlaser:' A stronger version of the Superlaser. It's an unstoppable beam of pure, unbridled destruction capable of overpowering most kinds of superlasers. *'Geometry Sass Mega-Love Laser:' The attack that defeated TimewornKaiju. This laser's harmless to anyone else, but it cannot be interfered with by any outside force. The Draconium Tank created this attack by combining two entities and blowing a galaxy-sized kiss into the beam, making it even more fatal to anyone who's allergic to love. After launching this attack, the Draconium Tank sends out a special EMP from, disabling teleportation of its opponent. *'Anti-God Missiles:' Once they hit something that breaks the rules, the target's powers will be rendered useless. Anti-Godmodding tool. You think it's over? Ha ha ha! THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!! Draconium Universe After defeating TimewornKaiju, Sweg Dragon absorbed his old body. And since TimewornKaiju's body is literally infinite in size, Sweg has absorbed it, becoming infinite as well. An entire universe composed of Sweg Dragon's body, existing parallel to Universe 7, which is the universe we inhabit. Holo-Defense API A large holographic projector that creates four holograms to defend the rest of the body. Destroying said holograms will do damage to the API. #'Holo-Skeletron:' The hologram version of Skeletron from Terraria. It has two hands and a skull. Unlike the original Skeletron, it can fire a large laser at its target. #'Holo-Mega Crab:' The hologram version of the Mega Crab from Boom Beach. It's armed with 3 Waves of various types of turrets, which includes gatling guns, bazookas, laser cannons, and a Mini-Superlaser. #'Holo-Masterfarkos:' A near-perfect clone of the all-powerful X Warrior. A couple traits and abilities were lost in the cloning process, but alas, such is life. #'Holo-Great Leviathan:' I wonder what the last hologram will be- Wait, what!?! THIS GUY AGAIN!?!?! #*'Holo-X Leviathan:' The Great Leviathan's new form after absorbing Holo-Masterfarkos' X Star. #**'X-Burst Blast:' A devastating beam of pure energy that can counter one or more attacks. #*'Holo-Leviathan EX:' After Sparky's plan of reducing the Holo-X Leviathan's HP to 1 and giving it a shield that also has 1 HP (thus causing it to be able to take only 2 attacks before dying) has gone horribly wrong, it caused the Holo-Great Leviathan to create 5 copies of itself and such, all 6 Leviathans fused together to become Holo-Leviathan EX. This hologram is too large for the Holo-Defense API to handle, causing the API to explode into tiny pieces. However, Holo-Leviathan EX has a mind of its own, and no longer relies on the Holo-Defense API to maintain itself. #**'Quantum Flux Beam:' Yet another big laser attack. It attacks every player on the field, sweeping it back and forth to hit everyone. #**'Resurrection:' Holo-Great Leviathan revives itself to its full power by using the X Star. #**'Subspace Blast:' A massive, unstoppable beam of dimensional dark energy. Anything and everything that touches Subspace gets sent to an unknown place, far beyond the reaches of our universe. Where does it all go? Nobody knows. However, using this will sacrifice the X Star in process. #**'Stasis Pulse:' A pulse that's sent at a target, freezing them in place for one turn. #***'Stasis Claw:' It does the exact same thing as the Stasis Pulse, except it's a melee attack. #**'Stasis Shield:' A shield that surrounds the user and a target, immobilizing anything that touches it for one turn. This includes special attacks such as lasers and beams. The Imprisoned A black beast with shadow scales and two legs that's best described as "an eldritch abomination." It will slowly start climbing towards its target, which in this case, is the Draconic Reactor. If it reaches the reactor, it's all over. It'll instantly destroy it, preventing its disabling. There is NO way to destroy The Imprisoned. Don't even bother trying. So how do you beat it? Simple. The Imprisoned draws its power from the Dark World, and it can't survive in the regular conditions of this universe for long. So, after 10 of Sweg's posts, it'll automatically return to its pit, where the obelisk will trap it back in its seal, imprisoning it once more. That means, in the 10 turns it's free, all you have to do is MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T REACH THE REACTOR. Otherwise, it's over. Hold it back through any means necessary. You can't destroy it, but you can certainly hurt it. Push it back, and strike its Sealing Spike. If hit there, it'll topple over, slowing it down by a good amount. (P.S. It's bound to the seal in the pit, so it can't be warped away). Its base distance to the reactor is 100. The distance isn't measured in any unit, so it's unknown how far it is from the reactor. 100 meters? 100 kilometers? 100 miles? Who knows? *'Shockwave Stomp:' Every time it lands its feet on the ground, it creates shockwaves around its feet, destroying anything around it just like Godzilla. *'Shadow Breath:' A laser of pure darkness that's able to stop an attack before it gets any worse. *'Underworld Tendrils:' Massive tentacles made out of shadows. *'Anti-Smash Shield:' This shield prevents the Imprisoned from being hit by any collateral attacks (Ramming it with your own body). Adaptive Ability Every time its Sealing Spike is hit, it'll be slowed down. However, this also causes the Imprisoned to grow extra body parts as well. *'Flying Halo:' The First Strike caused the Imprisoned to grow a halo and fly. It uses this instead of wings to do so. *'Adamantium Claws:' The First Strike also caused the Imprisoned to turn its toes and nails to be made of a metal alloy from Marvel. Adamantium causes the claws to become invulnerable. It also sharpens them, turning them into incredibly dangerous blades. *'Multi-Armed and Dangerous:' The Second Strike caused the Imprisoned to grow a second pair of arms, causing it to have a total of four arms. *'Multiple Head Case:' The Third Strike caused the Imprisoned to grow two more heads, turning it into a Hydra Avocado of Doom. *'Quadrupedalism:' The Fourth Strike caused the Imprisoned to grow a second pair of legs, causing it to have a total of four legs. Draconic Reactor The object that's powering the Draconic Core's Off Waves. After the Imprisoned has been stopped, it was immediately destroyed by the Draconic Core because he knew that's what players would do. Draconic Core This... is my final form. A dragon-like figure composed of Pure Energy™ pure cosmic energy. As his name implies, he's the core of the Draconium Universe. Armed with vanilla Terraria and Calamity Mod weapons, powerful abilities, being supported by a group of Terraria bosses, and boasting a power level on par with or exceeding a God of Destruction, this guy's more than capable of wrecking nearly everyone who dared to oppose him. *'Off Waves:' Borrowed from Tabuu from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. These devastating bursts of unbridled energy released from the Draconic Core's wings are unblockable, and destroy every non-player entity they touch, as well as dealing massive damage to every player. This attack is put there to keep anything from damaging the Draconic Core until the Draconic Reactor is destroyed. Abilities *'Big Bang Punch:' A massive, galactic-powered punch of his own, resulting in an explosion that could start another Big Bang if it wanted. *'Draconic Hyperspace Hole:' A massive vortex with gravity thousands of times stronger than a supermassive black hole. NOT EVEN LIGHT CAN ESCAPE IT!! *'Stasis Pulse:' A pulse that's sent at a target, freezing them in place for one turn. *'You Are Already Dead:' Sweg uses his massive talons to poke his opponent on the head repeatedly, striking a hidden pressure point in their body, causing their head (and/or other body parts) to explode. *'Solar Pulse:' A huge wave of energy with force equivalent to that of 1,000 supernovas. *'Galaxia Tendrils:' Sweg's true signature attack. Explicitly stated by Sweg himself as being essentially a blue version of Red Miles, composed of pure energy. *'Plasmatic Fire:' A massive plume of SUPERHOT white-hot fire that's capable of burning a hole through an entity. *'Block-Breaking Formula:' When used to imbue an attack, it prevents the victim from using a shield of any sort to block the attack. *'Infernadoes:' Massive, impenetrable tornadoes of hellfire that rapidly circle around an area, preventing any interference of any kind. *'Entity/Player Voodoo Doll:' A modified version of the Guide Voodoo Doll. If an attack is launched against the doll, then the entity that the doll is based on will suffer from the same attack. *'Subspace Dragon Blast:' An attack inspired by Tabuu. These aren't really anything special, just really large lasers that deal lots of damage. ''Terraria'' (& Calamity Mod) weapons *'Last Prism:' A prism that fires a really powerful rainbow. This lifeform-disintegration rainbow decimates everything it touches. It can even destroy eldritch gods in a few seconds... when it's fully charged. **'Yharim's Crystal:' Just like the Last Prism, but much more stronger. *'Lunar Portal Staff:' This stuff is used to open a lunar portal. The portal fires a large, sweeping death ray at its target. *'Triactis' True Paladinian Mage-Hammer of Might:' Just call it "Paladinian Mage-Hammer." It's a Big Freaking Hammer that can somehow be rapidly thrown at a target. If not, then it'll throw an image of the hammer at the target every time the user swings it. *'Vehemence:' This staff fires a purple bolt that deals more damage the more health its target has. *'Exoblade:' Ancient blade of Yharim's weapons and armors expert, Draedon. Click the link to see the full information about the Exoblade. *'Nuclear Fury:' This ancient spell tome fires a series of deadly razorblade typhoons, infused with nuclear energy, at their target.' Other weapons *'''Phantasmal Hyperspear: This massive, light-speed blade is capable of cutting through nigh nearly anything, and is also essentially indestructible. It's either thrown, or is created by a clone of the Draconic Core (or the Draconic Core itself) morphing into it. *'Hastur's Shurikens:' Named after a Great Old One from Cthulhu Mythos. Massive, spinning blades that aren't affected by Newton's laws: As such, they will keep going indefinitely without needing a force to interact on them. **'Extinction Shurikens:' After these Lovecraftian ninja stars got hit by a weakened version of Supreme Calamitas' Eye of Extinction, they become these enhanced weapons. They're now made of dark energy. So they're basically Lovecraftian Destroyer Ninja Stars! How cool is that!?! *'Chain of Light:' A massive hook/whip made of photons, which has incredible grappling power. *'Dragon Capture Jar:' This object lets the person who uses them control the dragon(s) they've captured. Basically, they're Pokeballs that will only work against dragons. *'Cosmic Blasters:' They're essentially gigantic, space-styled Gaster Blasters with lots of power. ''Terraria'' (& Calamity Mod) bosses *'The Twins:' Two separate flying mechanical eyeballs connected by a tendril. Retinazer shoots barrages of lasers, while Spazmatism breathes Cursed Flames and charges at its target. *'The Destroyer:' A mechanical worm of unusual size that can shoot lasers and summon probes. *'Skeletron Prime:' A giant floating skull with four mechanical weapons: Prime Cannon, Prime Laser, Prime Vice, and Prime Saw. Its head will grow spikes and start spinning towards the target, causing its damage and defense to greatly increase. **He's notable for charging straight into a Box Barrier in order to save his master, but gets devastated by the incoming attacks that were targeting it, sacrificing his life in process. *'Plantera:' A floating Venus flytrap encased in a flower with several hooks to get a grip of the ground. **'Botanical Parasitism:' This plant can absorb the nutrients of another plant by grabbing its roots, thus boosting its stats. *'Duke Fishron:' A green hybrid creature. He has the body of a shark, the wings of a dragon, the tusks of a walrus, and the head of a pig. I wonder what does he tastes like... **'Detonating Bubbles:' Bubbles that explode like they're bombs in disguise (which they aren't). **'Cthulhunado:' Ridiculous name, but they're genuinely really powerful. It's a water tornado that shoots Sharkrons (shark-pig-walrus hybrids) at their targets. *'Moon Lord:' Basically Cthulhu himself Cthulhu's brother who's somehow missing the lower half of his body. Also, he has eyes on his hands and his forehead. **'Phantasmal Bolts:' Captain Obvious says, "they're bullets made of phantasmal energy." **'Phantasmal Death Ray:' A sweeping eye laser fired from the Moon Lord's forehead eye. **'True Eyes of Cthulhu:' After one of his eyes are damaged enough, they'll get out of their socket and attack on their own. Unlike the original game version, they must be killed to expose the Moon Lord's Core. ***'Phantasmal Spheres:' A True Eye surrounds itself with 6 energy clones, and then all of them ram into their target. ***'Touhou Formation:' A stream of Phantasmal Bolts are fired in a spiral towards the target, resulting in a hailstorm of attacks that's essentially a Bullet Hell. *'Providence, the Profaned God:' An ancient deity that is the original source of all religions. Created in a clash between angels and demons, she's a fire/sun god that is a perfect balance of light and darkness. **'Profaned Flames:' Captain Obvious says, "they're flames that were treated with irreverence or disrespect." That aside, they can't be extinguished. These can melt the flesh off nearly anything. **'Holy Blades:' These start off stationary, but quickly shoot off in the direction they're headed, smashing and cutting through their target. **'Profaned Energy Beams:' Captain Obvious says, "they're laser beams made of profaned energy." **'Defensive Mode:' Providence retreats into her shell, reducing damage taken by the next attack immensely. *'Polterghast:' An amalgamate of Dungeon Spirits and Phantom Spirits. It has long tentacles to grapple blocks, is encased in armor with a blue crystal on it, and has two mandibles like a stag beetle. **'Ectoplasmic Venom:' The Polterghast uses this to drain the life force of a target and deal massive damage to it. *'The Devourer of Gods:' A cosmic worm with Cosmilite armor that's specifically designed to resist piercing and explosive attacks. As his name implies, he prefers to eat gods and gain their powers. **'Faster Than You:' His speed scales with his victim's/opponent's, so he will always be faster than you. ***(TimewornKaiju's note: The name of this passive ability is a reference to a Steven Universe song, Stronger Than You). **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CannibalismSuperpower Cannibalism Superpower:] Gains the powers of what he eats, just like Kirby. *'Supreme Calamitas:' A powerful mage who got turned into a really powerful eyeball monster. Not to be confused with Calamity Ganon from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. **'Abyssal Fireblasts:' Captain Obvious says, "it's a barrage of blasts of abyssal fire." **'Brimstone Hellblasts:' "Brimstone" is too awesome to be a word for "sulfur". These red fireballs are rained from the sky, utterly wrecking every attack launched against Sweg. She'll use this over and over and over again, forcing the players to come up with creative ways of countering this attack. **'Eye of Extinction:' Once she stops using Brimstone Hellblasts, something serious is about to happen. It's a massive, lifeform-disintegrating beam of death that will cause unspeakable destruction to everyone if left uncountered. **'Eradication Ray:' An amalgamation of the Brotherhood of Calamity's strongest attacks. It's unknown if it's stronger than the Eye of Extinction, though. *'Supreme Catastrophe:' One of Calamitas' brothers. Got turned into a vise instead of a hideous beast for some reason. Not to be confused with an apostrophe. **'Crush Force Laser:' This massive plume of hot magma and mantle has the force of the entire Earth's core within it. **'Calamitation Meteor:' Supreme Catastrophe and Supreme Cataclysm combines into one colossal, abyssal brimstone fireball, the 2 fused brothers then ram themselves full force into its target. This attack can be used to counter an incoming powerful attack in order to hold it off in order to protect their allies. *'Supreme Cataclysm:' One of Calamitas' brothers. Got turned into a massive, terrifying floating mouth of doom. Not to be confused with a Geometry Dash user level called "Cataclysm", or the World of Warcraft expansion. **'Profaned Fireballs:' Captain Obvious says, "they're fireballs that were treated with irreverence or disrespect." **'Infernal Tractor Beam:' A beam of light that pulls its target to its user. It's called "infernal" because it's hellish! Cool, huh? ***'Hotel Mario:' NO. Draconic Soul Summoning too many entities has created a weak spot on Sweg Dragon's body. And such, the Draconic Core was defeated in one punch at the weak spot. However, this is not the end, yet. He has fused with Supreme Calamitas with the "last of his strength", and now, he's even more powerful than before! *'Immortality API:' It reduces Sweg Dragon's HP to 1. Meaning all it takes is one attack to kill him. However, He's now completely invulnerable to all attacks until the entities he has summoned have been defeated. *'Wyvern Hellblasts:' Basically a combination of Brimstone Hellblasts (Supreme Calamitas' bullet hell attack) and Draconium Lasers (the various lasers fired by Sweg Dragon). *'Draconium Extinction Beam:' Essentially a super-powered version of Supreme Calamitas' strongest laser attack, Eye of Extinction. *'Light Pellets:' A neverending barrage of very weak friendliness light pellets is launched against a player and their entities, inflicting the affected player with Cherry Tapped debuff: It causes anything with 1 HP that's deployed by the afflicted user, such as a Regular Shield (blocks a single attack and all of its effects), to be immediately destroyed right after it's deployed, rendering them useless. Passive abilities *As the Draconic Soul, Sweg Dragon retains all the abilities, weapons, and summons he had when he was the Draconic Core. ''Terraria: Calamity Mod'' bosses In this form, Sweg only has 3 bosses remaining. Killing them all will cause the Draconic Soul to become vulnerable again, allowing for a player to kill him at last. *'Providence, the Profaned God:' An ancient deity that is the original source of all religions. Created in a clash between angels and demons, she's a fire/sun god that is a perfect balance of light and darkness. **'Profaned Flames:' Captain Obvious says, "they're flames that were treated with irreverence or disrespect." That aside, they can't be extinguished. These can melt the flesh off nearly anything. **'Holy Blades:' These start off stationary, but quickly shoot off in the direction they're headed, smashing and cutting through their target. **'Profaned Energy Tentacles:' Large, infernal tentacles made of pure, uncontrollable profaned energy and charred ore shards. **'Defensive Mode:' Providence retreats into her shell, reducing damage taken by the next attack immensely. **'Profaned Guardians:' The eternal servants of the Profaned God, formed from the souls of the worshipers that devoted their lives to protecting their God. They usually come in a group of three. ***'Attacker Guardian:' The main Profaned Guardian. Specializes in assaulting its victim. ***'Defender Guardian:' Specializes in defending the main Guardian. ****'Mirror Force:' Deflects some incoming attacks and sends them directly back at the sender, at the cost of the user's life. ***'Healer Guardian:' Specializes in healing the other two Guardians. ****'Self-Healing:' Captain Obvious says, "as a healer, the Healer Guardian can heal itself." *'The Devourer of Gods:' A cosmic worm with Cosmilite armor that's specifically designed to resist piercing and explosive attacks. As his name implies, he prefers to eat gods and gain their powers. **'Faster Than You:' His speed scales with his victim's/opponent's, so he will always be faster than you. **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CannibalismSuperpower Cannibalism Superpower:] Gains the powers of what he eats, just like Kirby. **'Final Form:' It's not over yet, kid! In this form, he gets the ability to summon Laser Walls on any side of his opponent. **'Draconic Blades:' After consuming the Iron Fist that held the Draconic Destruction sword (from Calamity Mod), he has gained the ability to summon orange energy blades that act like the teeth of a dragon. **'Iron Fists:' Giant, floating medieval gauntlets that work like Master Hand from Super Smash Bros. Their main use is to carry weapons, but they can punch or slap something as well. If they don't carry a weapon, then they'll have a random ability instead, like a Gravity Wave that pushes the affected objects away. Gained this ability after defeating Darkmetal Sonic/Darkmetal Overlord. ***'Celestial Steel:' Can be used to surround a black hole and stabilize it within a local Reinforcement Field. This is how Ceaseless Void was created in the lore of Calamity Mod. ***[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_of_Destruction Sphere of Destruction:] A fireball on steroids. It's basically a miniature star, which is still really large. **'Power Impact:' After consuming an incoming Power Impact, he gained the ability to use that attack. The user fires a ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. The user can also guide the attack wherever they choose. Once the blast hits and "grabs" the target, it will travel as far as its user wills it to be and then finally release a massive explosion. **'The Devourer of Thots/Another Worm Boss:' A lesser clone of The Devourer of Gods. Poor guy didn't get any chance to have an epic-sounding name, with the first name describing it as a worm that eats "t'hat '''h'oe 'o'ver 't'here", while the second name is literally "another worm boss." *'''Jungle Dragon, Yharon: The Jungle Tyrant's personal pet who saved him from a fiery demise ages ago. He now serves as Yharim's most powerful and deadly minion, as well as his closest friend. **'Faster Than You:' Yharon adjusts his speed based on your max run speed and acceleration, so don't try outrunning him. **'Bumblebirbs:' Odd creatures created by Yharim as a failed experiment to create clones of Yharon's species. They were left to their own devices in the Jungle, where they wander aimlessly and attack anything that poses a threat to the Jungle Tyrant. ***'Self-Reproduction:' They can reproduce with themselves to create new Bumblebirbs, however they have a hormone that shuts down their reproduction if there are too many Bumblebirbs nearby. ***'Mini-Birb Swarm:' Upon death, a Bumblebirb splits into a swarm of Mini-Birbs, which decimate enemy swarm entities before flying away. Category:Random Forum Fight Players